Leah's Misery
by My Lady Catherine
Summary: Leah has a bad day. I started it when I was having a bad day, so it was just sad with an uplifting ending. OneShot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Angels Trilogy.

A/N: Just a little thing from one of the most tear-jerkinest books I have ever read. Well, technically, it's three books, but I have the one that is three in one, so it's just one book to me. I was feeling down, and I thought I would write a sad little one-shot.

_It's just one of those days. _Leah angrily wiped her tears away and stole a glance out the window. She hated being the kind of person who would mope about the past, but today she couldn't help it. It seemed like all the horrible things in her past and the people she had lost had just caught up with her. She had gone to the hospital earlier that day for one of her check-ups, and had been sent home with a "can't tell yet, see you in three months" and a heavy heart. Molly had been off duty, and Leah had so wanted to see her. Now lying on her bed she had foolishly allowed her mind wander to Ethan, to Neil, to Rebekah, and back to Ethan. She felt as if her heart had relocated to her stomach.

Everything she had shared with Ethan was bittersweet. The phrase "It's better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all." flew to her mind. Leah hated that phrase. It was so cruel… as if it was belittling your pain at losing someone you love. She hated people who said that. Especially if it was after someone had died. Leah would never understand how you tell someone that at least they had the person they had just lost. Because losing someone you love is ten times worse than having no one to love. If you never put yourself out there… if you never allow someone else to steal your heart… you can never be hurt. As Leah thought this, a vision of what her life would be like if she had never met Ethan flew to her mind. She shivered at the thought. Leah sighed and contemplated visiting Ethan. She really would like to see him. Not to mention Charity, Sarah, Simeon, Nathan and all the rest of the Longacre family. She missed seeing them. But… the farm just wasn't the same without Rebekah. She couldn't imagine driving all that way without having the little girl to throw her arms around. Fate was like a grim reaper with no respect for those who were loved and needed.

Trying to rid her mind of her haunted thoughts, Leah slowly stood up and, in the process, slipping and knocking into her desk. Her notebook and something else fell to the ground, followed by a breaking noise. Leah turned to see what had broken and stumbled in surprise. She sank to her knees, tears flooding her eyes at the sight that met them. Leah couldn't suppress a sob as her trembling fingers ran over the crushed pile of porcelain. Her shattered bunny reminded Leah of her own equally shattered heart. She moaned and whispered "Oh Ethan, Ethan I've broken it. Now I have nothing left to remember you by." Leah's voice slowly became louder as she willed her tears to stop. "How could you do this to me? How, Ethan? How could you leave me? Don't you realize that as you left my heart went with you? You left me with nothing more than a small porcelain bunny and now I don't even have that!" She screamed at the empty room. _Alone. He left you all alone._ Leah's blood began to feel like partially frozen water, the tiny ice pieces destroying her from the inside out.

Leah sat up and wiped the traitorous tears off her face. "Maybe, if I'm lucky, I'll be able to see Ethan again. And maybe… they could be happy together once again… that is if Martha Dewberry hasn't gotten to him yet."

A/N: What do ya think? That was really short. Katie is sitting behind me telling me it is too short. But that's too bad, I liked it short and sweet. But sad too. Which ever.

Thank you to Katie who re-wrote it for me. I wrote it once, and then she went through and did it again.

Oh, and this quote: Fate was like a grim reaper with no respect for those who were loved and needed.

That comes from Flower's in the Attic by V.C. Andrews. Amazing book.


End file.
